desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stella Wingfield
Stella Wingfield is a fictional character on the ABC television series, Desperate Housewives portrayed by Polly Bergen. Biography Season Three Stella Wingfield first appeared in the Season three finale episode Getting Married Today, and she arrives on her daughter's Lynette Scavo's doorstep after Tom Scavo asked Stella to lend Lynette and Tom some money to help pay for Lynette's treatment. At first Lynette is less than happy to see her mother in her home and she tells Tom she will not allow Stella to help raise her children due to the fact that Stella used to hit Lynette and her sisters when they were kids. When Lynette and Tom are at Gabrielle Solis's wedding Stella looks after her grandchildren and Kayla Huntington asks her if she can watch a grownup movie and Stella tells her if she will allow Kayla too if she could tell her anything about a man named Rick. Stella learns that Lynette fell for Rick and later confronted her about it and Lynette tells her mother she is nothing like her and Stella tells Lynette that she can fight the cancer or fight her but she will not have the strength to do both. Stella also had cancer herself when she was a younger woman and Lynette helped raise her younger sisters. Season Four In the fourth season, Stella appears at Parker Scavo's school play of Robin Hood, and she can tell that Lynette is feeling ill, so she tells her that they should leave when the lights go out. However, Lynette said she promised Parker she would be there so she stays, but near to the end of the show Lynette is vomits into a purse, and she apologizes to Stella and promises her she will get her a new purse. However Stella tells Lynette the purse was not hers, and the purse turned out to belong to the woman who was pestering Lynette about her responsibilities for the gala/ball. Soon after Stella gets drugs from Andrew so that it would help numb Lynette's pain of her chemo, Lynette has no idea that Stella placed the drugs in some brownies they made for her and Lynette begins to feel much better after eating them. Lynette is furious when she finds out and tells Stella never to pull a stunt like it again. In the episode 4.06 Stella, Tom and Lynette learn from the doctor that Lynette's cancer has completely been cleared. In the episode 4.07 Stella brings a man home and sleeps with him and when he goes home Lynette confronts her and tells her that she has to go soon and get back on with her own life but Stella tells Lynette that Lynette's sister Lucy kicked her out. Lynette tries to get one of her sisters Lucy and Lydia to take their mother in and they tell Lynette they don't love Stella and that they don't care about her. Lynette tells her sisters not to a visit for a few years because she might of stopped hating them by then and she tells them that she will take care of Stella however Lynette watches as Stella drives away in a taxi. Lynette manages to get Stella to move in with her ex-husband Glen. Season Five Sometime during the five year jump, Lynette put Stella in a retirement home. Lynette visited her very rarely, always looking at her watch impatiently while wanting to leave. When Porter Scavo was charged for burning down Warren Schilling's club, he ran away to live with Stella in her retirement home. He lived there for several days until Lynette learned of this and tried to bring him home. Stella lied to Lynette and told her that wasn't there so Lynette staged a car crash hoping that Stella would bring Porter to the hospital to see if she was alright. When she did this Lynette took Porter back telling Stella that she would never see her again. Lynette and Stella later come to an agreement that if Stella stopped being so bitter then Lynette would visit her more frequently and bring her children with her too. Relatives Blood Relatives Son: N/A Daughters: Lynette Scavo, Lydia Lindquist, Lucy Lindquist Grandsons: Porter Scavo, Preston Scavo, Parker Scavo Granddaughters: Penny Scavo, Kayla Huntington (adoptive granddaughter) Mother: N/A Father: N/A Siblings: N/A Other Relatives Step-Father: N/A Step-Mother: N/A Ex-Husbands: Mr. Lindquist (deceased), Glen Wingfield (divorced) Current Husband: N/A Sons-in-law: Tom Scavo (son-in-law), Dave (son-in-law from Lydia) Daughter-in-law: N/A Step-Son: N/A Step-Daughter: N/A Past Romances: N/A Category:Supporting characters